


Revenge is teamwork

by Sylanna



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Con Artists, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Hacking, Loyalty, M/M, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylanna/pseuds/Sylanna
Summary: James T. Kirk is a mastermind and the leader of a group of rogue con artists. One day his mentor begs for his help against a company responsible for two deaths. Jim tries to hack them but that fails, so he calls his team together, to undermine the company and to outsmart the (handsome) head of security who proves to be a worthy opponent.Now with some fluff added at the end





	1. not by accident

Jim Kirk isn't surprised. Well, okay, he is. Normally he has everything planned out in insane detail and at least five different scenarios with three exits each. But today he works without his team because they're all enjoying their holidays. He stayed behind in San Francisco to do some things, like renovating his flat.

But then he got a call by an old friend. Well, his old mentor, Christopher Pike. The man sounded distressed and demanded for a meeting.

Christopher Pike once picked Jim up, after he ran away from home for the third (and last) time and gave him shelter. Additionally he trained the young boy like he would his own. He taught him everything about strategy and cleverness and about how to trick people. In short, Jim learned how to become a criminal mastermind.

Now he was independent from Christopher, but the two shared conversations on a regular basis, hence the call. However, it was unusual for Pike to demand a meeting, which basically meant that something had to have gone horribly awry.

 

Jim arrived at the cafe five minutes early and was surprised to find that Pike had beat him to it.

"You're early"

"I had the time."

"So you're not working today?" Since Christopher had retired from crime he took up a job in a large company and was fairly happy with it. And, well the whole day at work. Jim did not understand, why Chris hadn't bought a palace or an island from the money he had stolen.

"I got fired."

"What? Why? I thought you were a vital part of this damn company."

"Maybe. But i asked too many questions. But hear me out. There was an accident in one of the labs. Two workers got electrocuted and died."

"I assume it wasn't an accident if you talk to me about it."

"It certainly wasn't. I found out, that there had been a malfunctioning part in the machine room, but the real problem was the safety clothing. It was none."

"The clothing is given by the company, am i right?"

"Yes. The board has to know about it. Unfortunately, before i could get the data to prove this fraud, the head of security found out about my past. I had to run or otherwise I would be in prison now. That guy is a tough one.”

“So you can't show your face in there anymore. And why are you telling me all this?”

“I want you to get the data. It has to be on their servers somewhere.”

Jim shook his head. “I can try, but my hacking isn't as good as it used to be. And what's in it for me?”

“Has there to be?”

“I don't know. I wanted to stay low for a bit, the team is in vacation.”

“Well, there is payback in it for you and me.”

“For you obviously, but for me?” Jim just wanted to prolong their conversation. He was already into it.

Christopher smiled. “You remember that guy who nearly killed you on your second job? He's the head of security in the company now.”

“That bastard who choked me nearly to death before you struck him with the vase?”

“That's exactly who i'm talking about.”

“I will help you with your revenge, Chris, I will mess up their servers so much that they won't remember where up and down is!”

 


	2. first try

After that meeting Jim went home and took a shower. His first plan was to attack that damn company who dared to undermine safety standards and kill people in the process. Of course, in his head he knew that it wouldn't be too easy to take them down. It was rumored that this company possessed a highly efficient firewall. Jim wanted to see that for himself.

 

So in the evening he sat up his computer. Christopher had told him what site to use to get access and also told him which language that security system spoke. But then there came the real problems and after five hours of concentrated work Jim started to curse. Someone had detected him and coded fiercely against his intrusion. Jim decided to give up, but the image in his head of that bastard who choked him smiling at a screen gave him the endurance. Well, he was so fixated that he nearly missed that someone tried to hack him back. Someone very fast and very skilled. And then the code his opponent wrote spelled a greeting.

 

// I would advise you to stop your intrusion since it won't work

...

// If you proceed I will hunt you down

 

Jim stared at his screen and the instantly cut the energy for his computer, The screen went black and stayed that way. Jim breathed in deeply. Inwardly he had expected a game over screen. Whoever fought him was a genius hacker or had at least the potential. Hell, whoever that was had a better skill than Jim himself – too bad this person seemed to be on the legal side of the law.

After that disaster, Jim started his laptop and searched every online data he could find about that damn company without doing anything illegal. It wasn't that much. Just names and positions and some basic information about current products and hints at projects. Well at least the name of the head of security remained no mystery.

 

Spock.

 

No first name to be found. Some things were obvious from the picture alone. First, that guy was the one who nearly killed him. The face staring from the picture showed no emotion or something akin to that. Also, he possessed pointy ears, which was an uncommon trait in humans. All in all, it was a handsome face. What a waste that it belongs to such a bastard, thought Jim.

 

The next day started uneventful. Jim just drew a organigramm of the company with some help from Christopher and filled some blank spaces with information on some of the people most likely to know about or be responsible for the wrong clothing. After that he stared at his wall and came to the conclusion that this was not a job for one person alone. Hacking as not an option anymore, since his first attempt had warned them. A second one would be a suicide mission.

He needed his team.

 


	3. the planning

First he phoned Bones.

“Jim, damn you, I’m on vacation! Can't you just lay low for two weeks?”

“Bones, it is a matter of sensitive data which will likely be destroyed if we do not interfere.”

“You will be the death of us all. But I'll bite. What's this about?”

So Jim told him the story.

When he came to the part with Spock as the head of security, Bones agreed to help. “We show that hobgoblin who's the best!”

Well, convincing Bones had always been easy. That man had been his only friend before Jim ran away and leaving had been the only bitter aftertaste of fleeing his home. So it was a surprise that when Jim escaped his first job wounded and had to go to a hospital to find Bones treating him. After that they caught up on their former friendship and five years and one divorce later Leonard McCoy became Jim's second in command.

 

Bones also promised to get Uhura and Gaila on board. Those two were always had to convince if they thought Jim was acting out of personal motivation. Uhura were always like: something personal is never a good job. The upside was, if Uhura helped, Scotty was not far behind her. Those two were the best friends, and sometimes Jim caught glimpses of something more between them, something deeper.

So it remained his task to reach Hikaru Sulu, his most loyal hitman and driver and Pavel A. Chekov a talented Thief. Downside was, that Pavel was hard to reach. He tended to overhear his phone when not on a job, so Jim avoided that for now and tried to contact Hikaru first.

 

“You found a job for us, again? And warned them by fucking up your damn hacking try? I'll come by, just to save your ass before I kick it myself!”

“Stop swearing Sulu. Wenn will you be here?”

“Give me five hours, I will have to fly.”

“Ok, and do you have any idea where Chekov is.”

Jim heard Sulu chuckle trough the line. “This once, I do. I'll bring him in.”

“Thanks, that would be great.”

“Good. And I need someone to pick me up at the airport, 1400, that clear?”

“I see what I can do. Till then.”

 

After his conversations, Jim had nearly five hours to kill before his team would be back.

Later, a message from Bones gave him information that Uhura would pick Sulu and Chekov up, the two flying in nearly at the same time. Leonard himself would show up in two hours, or so he promised.

Jim decided that waiting was boring and decided to check on his computer that he used against the company. Of course, he unplugged the machine from the internet, to avoid unnecessary risks. The thing started, which was a good sign, but Jim wasn't too enthusiastic when he found out, that he had to undo some damage. Also, there was another message for him, hidden in code again.

 

// choose your battles wise

 

Jim deleted the whole goddamn phrase and promised himself to leave some notes for that smug bastard the next time.

After he confirmed that there had no permanent damage been done to his computer, he change all data that could be compared to his attack at the company and used his backdoor into some databases. He needed to find out about this Spock guy who gave him a hard time.

Surprisingly, there was no trace of his name at the police database. So either Spock had never been caught or had remained on the legal side. Jim doubted the last. Someone as skilled as that must have done some downright crazy stuff.

After his search, which proved to be a complete waste of time, because all he could find was the fucking address of Spock, he started another one. This time, he concentrated his efforts on the people higher up in the food chain than Spock. His investigation left Jim nearly speechless, but he knew that he couldn't use that material.

 

As promised, Bones was the first one to arrive. “Hey Jim, are you there?”

“Just sitting at my computer, wait a minute till I have this stuff sorted out.”

Bones entered the room and crossed it, until he stood by Jim's side. He looked over his shoulder.

“Breaking the law again?”

“As always. You would be surprised what I found this time.”

Bones sighed. “You know, that parking tickets are useless information, right?”

“Sometimes they can be useful, remember the job with the banker who visited...”

“Shut up, I have no desire of remembering that one, you nearly got killed in that one.”

“Happens all the time”, Jim answered.

Bones sighed. “Yes. And it wouldn't hurt you to take better care of yourself.”

“You sound like a mother-hen.”

“You need one.”

“Certainly not.”

“I disagree...”

“Boys!”, shouted another voice at them.

“Oh, hi Uhura!”, Jim greeted his favorite grifter. “Good to have you here!”

“It better be worth it. I hope you know what you're doing.”

“Always. You know me. Where is Gaila?”

“She should arrive soon.”

“I thought you were travelling together...”

Uhura shook her head. “She had something to do, I believe she picked someone up last night. As always.”

“And where's Scotty?”

“Toilet.”

“Chekov and Sula?” Bones inquired. “You were supposed to pick them up at the airport.”

Uhura just smiled. “I just say, these two had something coming up and they had to make a stop at Chekov's flat. However, everybody should be here in about ten minutes.”

 

Uhuar's estimation proved to be correct, and ten minutes later the whole team stood together.

“What's the plan this time?”, asked Bones, his voice slightly unpatient.

Jim shook his head at that tone an summed the story up. He left the detail about the messages for him by the defender out, as well as the boring aspects of his research.

“I found out some interesting things out about this company, but since many employees depend on the money they get, we cannot use the really damaging things. I agree with Christopher that we have to get the documents which link the director and his minions to the decision to buy these non-standard safety clothing. Clear?”

“As always, that seems easy. Where is the problem?”

“The documents seem to be really well guarded and hacking from the outside won't work. They have someone there who's better in coding than me, remember?”

“You mean, we have to go in there, break into the server room and steal the right hard drive? That means, you want to rum a long con?”, Bones seemed not to be pleased. “There's a lot that could work against us.”

“It's gonna be fun.”

“Oh, shut up, you Russian kid! Dangerous it's gonna be, that's what it is.”

“Fun, as I said”, Pavel Chekov insisted.

“Doesn't sound like a job for me”, Sulu interrupted. “What's my role?”

“I don't know jet, but I think, we need a distraction to get a certain someone out of the building.”

Sulu blinked his eyes. “Abduction?”

Jim burst into laughter. “Nice idea, but I think that's going a bit too far.”

“Then what's your plan?”

“I don't know yet. It's hard to get any data of the inner workings of this company. We need to get someone in. Uhura maybe.”

“Okay, how do you think that's going to work?”

Jim smiled. “Nothing easier than that - when was the last time you were at a job interview?”

“Never, but I think I can beat that. What am I applying for?”

“A job in security, of course.”

“Wouldn't it be better to send Sulu for that?”

“You are a trained fighter to, Uhura, I think you can do that on your own. And I don't have to fake a new identity for you, because there's still the unused one from three years ago.”

Uhura sighed. “I'll do it. Some specifics?”

“Find out, how security operates, schedules and observation, and get me a plan of the house, because the whole thing is better protected than anything else. Oh, and it would be lovely if you can get the head of security to trust you.”

“That's a lot, but i'll manage.”

“Thanks. Your interview is tomorrow.”

“You're not wasting time, he Jim?”, Bones asked. “What is the rest of us about to do?”

“You will try to get our own observation in place. Sulu and Chekov, you will spy on the director, I want to know how much he knows. If you can, clone his phone. I don't trust that guy, I have my reasons.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the longest chapter so far..  
> next one will be the action (well the beginning of it)  
> However, I am a bit unsure how to go on. Comments would be appreciated.


	4. first contact

The first part of the plan functioned perfectly. Uhura got the position and even Bones got in by replacing the janitor who surprisingly won a two week cruise. So one week later, everything seemed to go just as planned. Within two days, Uhura delivered the ground plan of the building and Bones brought in duplicated keys for all the doors with manual locks.

After that however, the problems started. Problems that were Jim's fault.

 

First thing was that since his horrible hacking attempt, the security had been upgraded so that now another attempt should be useless. Even an intrusion in the server room seemed unlikely to be achievable. Though there was no permanent guard at it's door, there was a pad with fingerprint scanner on it and the only persons with access seemed to be Spock and the head of IT. If Uhura was to be believed there was no other way into that room, which meant that Jim had to get into the system. But that meant that there was the problem of aforementioned Spock. That guy was on direct call should another hacking attempt should be made.

“We have to get that guy out of the company. He even sleeps in his buro!”, exclaimed Uhura one day.

“We need a wonder.” Jim was nearly at his wits end.

 

However, Sulu and Chekov proved to have more success. After only three days they had a fairly good grip on the director of the company.

“We are sure that he is dirty.”

“Well, I knew that before.”

“We have now knowledge of his bank accounts on the caiman islands. Unfortunately it is hard to get his codes, he changes them really often. The money comes from some dirty deals and he steals from his own company. We also have some basic surveillance in place, mostly outside his house and on strategic places inside. We hope he doesn't find the cameras though, they were hard to conceal because that guy has not that much furniture.”

“So we have a suspect. Let's see how we can use that.”

 

Shortly after that conversation, Jim became a message by one of his contacts on the dark net.

 

There is some guy who searches for you – reason: suspects you of hacking his network - doesn't know your name and whereabouts - yet- be careful

That thing got Jim thinking. The computer he recently hacked was the one of the company, which meant that the person searching for him was Spock.

The only reasonable way to deal with that was to run. But Jim had never been the reasonable one, so he did the most stupid thing possible. He entered the dark net himself.

 

//search: information on Mr. Spock, focus on electronic trail, payment generously

 

He posted his request on one of the most frequented sites and then simply waited. Either someone else offered him some really new data or Spock himself would find it.

One hour later, Jim checked his request and found out, that someone else had sent him an invitation to a very private and secure chatroom. He followed the invitation.

 

<Chatroom open>

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Who are you?

//Mr. Spock: Isn't that obvious?

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: You were searching for me in the first place

// Mr. Spock: You tried to hack my employer - I want to know who you are and why

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Reasons

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: You know it's unwise to use your real name here?

// Mr. Spock: I would advise you to try not again hacking into the servers of my employer

// Mr. Spock: because if you try again, I will have to hunt you down

// Mr. Spock: and, yes, I know – I appreciate your concern

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: you want to intimidate me?

// Mr. Spock: I gave you a fair warning

<Mr. Spock left the chatroom>

 

Jim wanted to throw his keyboard at the wall. That man was infuriating! And one thing was obvious – Spock wouldn't stop searching for Jim. At least that bastard didn't know about his team.

 

 


	5. infiltration

After all the data needed was gathered, the real planning could begin. First problem was that the whole plan was time sensitive, which meant the operation had to be soon, because with every passing day, the possibility of the files being deleted grew exponentially. Even now, Jim was unable to tell if they were still on the servers.

Another factor that complicated matter was the security. Not only Spock, who rarely left the building, but also the whole other bunch of watchmen. The required intrusion would be hard, even with Uhuras employee access.

Jim couldn't find a good solution for the dilemma and that got him headaches. Even Bones as his second couldn't help him.

“That's all a pretty fucked up situation. If you wouldn't have started your damn private war with that pointy-eared bastard... Well. I suppose what's done is done. But you sure realize that was a moron's move, yeah?”

“I know. I should have brought you in from the beginning, but you were on vacation...”

“And we came back to save your damn ass. Again.”

“Any productive ideas or are you just here to insult me?” Jim became annoyed.

“Ideas... You know, we always could try to get that infuriating mad-man out of the building. That would save us a bit of trouble.”

“And how? He even sleeps in his office!”

“I don't know. Maybe you could set him up to a date with Uhura or Gaila.”

“Well. We do need Uhura to get into the building. But with Gaila as date, maybe, it could work.”

“See? What else is your problem...”

 

So Jim created several scenarios out of Bones' plan. Only downside to it was that it depended on Uhura getting Spock out of the building, after smuggling Sulu and Chekov, which were disguised as watchmen inside and setting all cameras on loop. Gaila would be the shadow behind Uhura to keep the girl save. Bones would use a different entrance way together with Scotty, because Bones was the janitor of the building and was therefore in possession of the keys.

Jim himself would stay behind and monitor the whole operation and give instructions through earpieces. He would normally have taken on a more active role, but Bones voted against it, with some serious arguments which included a lot of curse words.

 

“Excuse me sir. Would you help me to bring this box down to my car? It's a bit heavy?”

Uhura's scheme wasn't perfect, so much was clear. On the other hand, she was playing a game, as she liked to call it.

To Jim's surprise, he heard someone answer: “No problem. May I inquire where sou have parked you vehicle?”

Just from the sound of the last sentence Jim knew that it had to be Spock. The speech pattern matched the written one from the chatroom just two days ago. Something spiked through him, but the sensation was gone soon enough.

“Downstairs at the company's parking area.”

Jim listened to the sounds coming through his earpiece, trying to ignore this small part of the operation. In his other ear he had the channel with the guys. Sulu and Chekov were already inside, hiding for now in a blind spot.

“Jim, we're going in now. So concentrate”, Bones warned him.

“Okay, be careful, there is a guard at the second floor. Uhura was a genius in giving me access to the camera feeds, but she wasn't able to loop them.”

“That means we're going to get caught on tape? I won't go another step in there.”

“Listen, Bones. You are the last one to be in danger since you are an employee there. And the other ones I will warn. Also I hope to be able to delete the recordings once you are at the server and Scotty installed my program.”

“I'm not sure if that's going to work. What about the guard watching the live feed?”

“I told you yesterday what my plan was. He's already been replaced with Sulu. And now go. I want this thing done."

 


	6. going inside

Having no actual control over the cameras made Jim feel uneasy. On every other job, he had at least been able to modify and delete the camera feeds inside the building, but this job was differt. He was unable to hack anything, because that would certainly alert Spock. So he had to feel lucky that Uhura had arranged something small. He could watch, but not interact with the system.  
The only way to influence the mission was to talk over the comms with the hope that nobody lost it's earbud.

Another thing that did not went according to plan gave Jim some headaches. Uhura was not on the inside. After Gaila failed to charm her way into a date with Spock the day before, the other women had to convince Spock to a meal out for helping her with the box. It worked, but now Jim had lost an important advantage. If he or Uhura weren't able to destroy the camera recordings, the whole team would have to run, because as soon as the head of security would see their faces, the hunting season would begin.

As soon as Bones and Scotty entered the building, Jim concentrated on the mission. Now it began. He opened his copy of the building's blueprint and started to guide his operatives through the labyrinth. Officially both of them had cover stories and a reason to be in the building, but these weren't perfect. Bones was the janitor and had therefore a good reason to be inside after workhours, but Scotty had no alibi.

"Bones, Scotty, you have to try to avoid as many cameras as possible."  
"You know this isn't easy, right kid?", grumbled Bones in his usual charming tone.  
Scotty seemed to feel better. "I have this new thing, that is able to disturb the cameras, I could use it. It works a bit like a taser."  
Jim shook his head. "No. I'm sure that destroying a camera will cause us trouble. You know, the kind of trouble we like to avoid."  
"Okay Jim, you're the mastermind here."  
"Thanks for that. You have to go right and take the stairs up to the fifth floor."  
"Really? Stairs? No better way?"  
"The elevator has some shiny new cameras inside, so I wouldn't advise you to take it."

While the boys were taking the stairs, Jim checked on Sulu and Chekov. Both of them were disguised as security guards. Sulu monitored the foyer, taking the job of just watching the cameras so that no real security would see them in action. Chekov was on another mission. The child used his talents in lockpicking and tried to invade Komack's office.  
"Wery easy to enter, Keptin. He didn't ewen use a special key. Zat means I'm in."  
Why Chekov insisted to call Jim by his old hacker name was still a mystery to him, but he didn't complain.  
"Try to find out, if he has some print outs of the things we search. And keep looking for a safe."  
"Again on the hunt for dirty secrets, are you?", Sulu interjected.  
"Bored, Sulu?"  
"A little bit. I already opened the front door so the path to the get-away car isn't blocked."

"And thanks again for your help today, Mister Spock."  
"It was no problem."  
"Still, thanks."  
The conversation on Uhura's date seemed to start to flow, so Jim checked the situation there. Had this conversation in his second ear and Uhura had begged him to mute himself and the other conversations.  
"I have to keep concentrated, Jim. Spock will notice if I follow you bickering with Bones over the comms. And then you will have a big problem, because the whole operation gets blown up."  
So Jim had agreed to listen and only interfere if absolutly possible.  
"I was wondering how long you have been working for the company..."

"We've reached the fifth floor, Jim. Now?"  
"Well, turn left and go down the floor. You will get to a door. Do you see it?"  
"Yes."  
"Uhura says that Chekov's security code should work on the panel on the left wall."  
"Good thing that he was able to find a real job here. Was a really convenient coincidence that the previous employee got fired."  
"That was not my doing. He slept through at least three shifts the past week and Spock considered him unsuited for his job."  
"Only good thing that guy did, hmm?"  
"Door is now behind us, Jim", Scotty informed him cheerfully.  
Jim smiled. "Well done. The server room is the next corridor left." Then he listened to the silent footsteps of his team.  
Suddenly, Bones started to curse. "Fuck Jim, a little warning would have been nice. There is a guard at the room."  
"Guard? You mean like a living person?"  
"Yes, just like that!"


	7. complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan doesn't work out how it should

That complicated matters. An actual living person, that did not show up on the duty roster. Shit.

“Any idea to surpass this guy?”

“Just asking?”, Bones suggested.

“Are you out of your mind?”, Sulu interjected via comm. “I can try to get him down to the lobby, but I doubt he will fall for that.”

“Me too. He's likely there because someone up the food chain ordered him to. Either we cancel this thing or Bones asks nicely. But the second option means we will almost certainly loose our covers. Your decision.” Jim sighed. He gave them the option, because he trusted them to make the right move.

“We try it. But you better have an exit strategy ready.”

“Ok, Bones, Scotty, wait a moment, I inform Uhura.”

 

“Go.”

“Hey there man, we're here to do some work in the server room. Check the wiring and so on.”

“Nobody told me you were coming. And at this hour?”

“The board wanted to have this done outside the working hours, if we had to shut something down.”

The guard seemed not too pleased. “I am not allowed to let someone in, if I haven't been informed before. Sorry, you have to try another day.”

“I can't believe you just said that!” Bones exclaimed. “Didn't you hear? The board wanted to have this done. Tonight. Do you want to loose your job man?”

“Of course not, but I have my orders.”

Jim saw his moment coming. “Get him to phone someone out there. I have all their numbers, maybe I can catch the call and overload his brain with the angry-boss-routine.”

One the camera feed, Jim saw Scotty nod.

“Okay man, can you phone your boss and ask him, why he neglected to inform you? I want to get this done.”

Of course, the thing only got more complicated after that. The guard phoned a number well know to Jim and all he could do, was to cancel the call.

“Guys, problem, he's trying to reach Spock. Stall him until I have a solution. I see if I can get Uhura involved.”

 

Needless to say, Uhura wasn't amused to hear she had to help.

“Get his phone and answer in his place. Make some comment about him being tied up in other things to do.”

On the screen, Jim saw Uhura nod her head a bit and also a little roll of her eyes. The she stood up and went to Spock's side. She bend down and kissed his cheeks. Jim heard her murmur: “...because that is what friends do...” but he was more fascinated in the way, she slipped her hand in his coat and pick pocked his phone. Then she made her way to the ladies room.

Just in that moment came the third attempt to reach Spock. Jim gave Uhura a small warning and then connected the call.

 

“There's no call coming in, Jim! Are you sure he's trying to reach Spock?”

“I'm sure. Oh shit! Guys, Ladies, he just picked up another phone, he has two! All of you, prepare to retreat.”

Jim heard Bones sight dramatically whilst he listened to the dooming conversation.

“I have no knowledge of this checkup. So please tell those gentlemen to file their request as everyone else does with security. Is that everything?”

As soon as the call ended, Scotty proclaimed a little bit too cheerfully: “I knew my new taser is wonderful!”

Jim looked at the camera. “Scotty, what have you done?” The security guard lay at the floor, unconscious, Bones stood next to him, hands held up high, because Scotty had the taser pointed at him.

“Just tested my new little project. I will try to override that security on that door!”

“Okay.” Jim agreed with that. “But why are you aiming at Bones?”

“If you want to keep his cover as janitor, I can stun him too, because it is unlikely for me to get to the server. Seems like a damn long security sequence is needed.”

“Bones?”

“Keep my cover.” He whispered. “And Scotty, do not use a too high dose on me.”

 

The operation soon became Jim's worst nightmare. Scotty wasn't able to get into the server room before the guard awoke and called for backup. To the engineer had to flee with Sulu and Chekov, Bones remained on the floor. Jim only hoped that his best friend would be able to talk himself out of the situation.

As soon as the backup call came through, Spock and Uhura made their way back to the company. Jim had made the strategic decision not to burn Uhura's cover. So she had to go with Spock and deal with the intruder. Jim gave her the task to stall Spock a bit in his hunt after Scotty, Sulu and Chekov. The trio had in the meantime reached a garage and changed cars. Soon they would be out of danger.

“Uhura. I don't think you'll be able to delete the camera's memory. So you main task will be to help Bones. You have to get him out. He's currently locked into a room, with two guards. I think they're waiting for Spock to question him. But the problem is, I had him flush his ear bud down the toilet, in case they were searching him for it. So we have no way of communicating with him until you get in contact with him. Oh, and Gaila? You have to pick the fleeing trio up, I text you the coordinates.”

Then Jim listened to Uhura's line.

“What do you think has happened?”, she just asked Spock.

“Based on the current activities, I would say that someone desperately tries to get some data from the servers. I think it is a small, well organized group, based on the fact that there were three guys. I know that the group consists of at least four people, but possibly more.”

“And what do you think is their goal?”

“Getting data. Maybe some patents. To blackmail the company for money. But..”

“You have doubts?”, Uhura asked because Spock seemed unwilling to finish the sentence.

“There are easier targets. My encryption is better than the one of other companies. I don't know, why the group picked our employer. There has to be a fact that I am currently missing.”

“Revenge?”

“I already checked the employees that were injured in that horrible accident. They're clean, their families also. And it would be illogical to take revenge for something that was clearly an accident.”

 


	8. some interesting information

Jim hated to hear Uhura conversing friendly with Spock. He knew he should be glad that her cover was still intact, but on the other side he wished to talk to Spock himself. He wanted so desperately to explain the story behind these _accidents._

He knew he could tell Uhura to make insinuations that hinted at the true cause of the accidents, but sometimes Jim Kirk was selfish. If he were to reveal the plot, he would do it himself and not use Uhura as speaker.

So he turned his microphone on and gave the lady some instructions. “Uhura, I have an important mission for you. Get Bones out of the room he is currently locked in and clear him so that he isn't a suspect any longer. Forget about the cameras, it would be too suspicious if you tried to delete them now. Spock would find out and we may need your cover in the future. Oh, and you have to do this on your own. Sulu, Chekov and Scotty won't be able to do anything.”

Jim saw Uhura nod to the camera, before she started to work with Spock on some things.

 

The following hour Jim had not much to do. Uhura was working her way through Bones' cover story, which was perfectly clean thanks to Jim's previous work. So he started to look into Spock's background a bit. That was possible because someone had offered him a bit of information to the old request he sent some days ago.

 

// Information on Mr. Spock:

// hacker and activist

// electronic trail not available

// for more data payment expected

 

So Jim paid the anonymous source, but with a very sneaky backdoor, if the information proved to be useless. As he soon learned, that information was worth it

 

// history:

// stole and published the documents which led to the fleet scandal

// stole and published the documents which brought down Romulan Inc.

// gave evidence to tax hunting concerning at least 150 people

// proofs and detailed information in appendix

 

After reading through the documents in the appendix, Jim sat back. He was speechless. If everything was true (and the story was well researched) Spock was someone Jim didn't wish to destroy.

The fleet scandal was the biggest story three years ago. It started when some documents appeared on the internet that hinted at conspiracy at the fleet's headquarters. Some admiral had been bored and had tried to start a war. Luckily that bastard, Marcus, could be caught and but behind bars. In the end, the whole fleet was heavily criticized and an independent committee was founded to monitor the fleet better.

The other two incidents listed just proved what Jim already suspected. None of the _things_ Spock had done to had harmed people or had he gained anything personal. No. It seemed they were done out of a very interesting sense of justice. Jim came to the conclusion that Spock wasn't a bad person or an enemy. But he was still a badass hacker who could be a huge problem. Or maybe an ally?

 

“Hey Jim, what are you doing right now?”, came a voice through the speaker, suddenly and unexpected.

“Bones? You're free?”

“Yeah. Thanks to Uhura. She worked some magic on that security guy it seems. They let me go. Cover is still intact.”

“Thank god for small wonders. Can you come here? I need to talk to you. I mean, before I do something very stupid.”

Bones sighed. “I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't trust that hobgoblin and I feel like I'm being followed. Best not to lead him to you. What's with Scotty and the other two? Were they able to escape?”

“Yes Bones, they're fine. They're in a safe location and will hopefully relocate to my place soon.”

“It's a relief. But now tell me kid, what is that stupid thing you're planning?”

“I was thinking about telling the _hobgoblin_ about our plan.”

“Are you mad? Have you completely lost your mind?”, Bones yelled at the other end.

“Wait, let me explain. He's not a bad person, I am sure of it. I think he would help us.”

“Kid, tell me the story from the beginning, I think I'm missing something here...”

 


	9. contacting each other

It still think it's a bad idea to involve that hobgoblin.”

“Yeah. I get it. But I still think we have a chance at pulling him to our side. I told you what he did.”

Bones shook his head. “But all of this happened several years ago. You should know that people can change.”

“That's why I am willing to inform him. Anyway, I don't see any other way to get to the data. The hobgoblin, as you refer to him, is a worthy opponent and he has already won the first two rounds. It may be time to change the whole game.”

“It's not a game when you're playing with my life Jimmy, remember that.”

“Sorry Bones, it was just a proverb. You know I take this whole operation very serious. For Chris and you all.”

 

In the end, Jim got his will. Or to be precise: he did what he thought was best.

 

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise has invited Mr.Spock to a private chatroom.>

<Mr. Spock has entered the chatroom>

//Mr. Spock: What is the purpose of your invitation?

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I owe you an explanation

//Mr. Spock: What explanation is there for greed and attempted theft/blackmail?

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I think you are clever enough to realize that greed is not my motivation

//Mr. Spock: Greed is a very human emotion, so it would be logical to assume it as a reason

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: If I wanted money I would have by now changed my target

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: For example I could have emptied Komack's bank account

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: And I mean the offshore one with the dirty money

//Mr. Spock: I am aware of those

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I know you history – why didn't you do anything

//Mr. Spock: My motivations are my own and not yours to know

//CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Are you at least interested in my motivations?

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I mean, before you hunt me down like you promised

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: And don't think I don't know you're trying to find me right now

//Mr. Spock: Very well, I cease hunting you for the duration of this conversation

//Mr. Spock: If you would be so generous and share your motivations now?

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: You remember the accident that took place some weeks ago in the production department?

//Mr. Spock: Yes. An accident, obviously.

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Not if the security clothing wasn't standard

//Mr. Spock: How do you come to this conclusion?

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Sources I won't reveal

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: The injuries could have been a lot less severe if safety had been at least standard

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: You can check this all yourself, the data should be somewhere on the server

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Provided Komack hasn't deleted it – he knows

//Mr. Spock: These are serious accusations

//Mr. Spock: Without prove you have nothing for your blackmail

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: How often have I to tell you my goal isn't blackmail

<Mr. Spock has left chatroom>

 

“Damn!” Jim hit his keyboard in frustration. He was very aware that Spock hadn't read his last message. The whole thing had backfired.

“What's up?”, Bones asked from the couch in the room.

“I think we may have a problem.”

“It's that hobgoblin, am I right?”

“He just left the chatroom! Such a bastard.”

“Hey, get down Jim. Did you give him the information as you'd planned?”

“Of course. But he did not wait for my explanation.”

“And what will we do now? Wait for him to find us or what?”

Jim shook his head. “We make a plan. For our last attempt at gathering that data. A waterproof plan. Something that will work.”

“You know that this will be hard?”, asked another voice from the door. Uhura seemed not too amused. “And may I asked what you have done know, Kirk? Just before I left the company fifteen minutes ago, Spock wasn't open to conversation anymore. He locked himself in a room and started coding like he was mad.”

“I may have informed him about our motivation.”

“You are completely mad.”, the women proclaimed in a calm voice.

“You're not surprised?”

Uhura shook her head. “Not exactly news, Jim. But tell me about that waterproof plan your thinking about.”

“I have to warn you that thing is really insane.”

 

Two hours later, Jim and Bones just discussed the possible ways to get Spock out the way (involving kidnapping or drugging) when Jim's computer made a sound.

 

<You have received an e-mail from Mr. Spock>

 

Jim shook his head. He clicked on a button to open it and saw immediately that there was an attachment to it. He ran the documents through his security program before opening them.

The first thing he recognized was a text document with the title <<read first>>

 

Thank you for opening my eyes. You were right. Also you should turn on your television.

Attached to the mail you will find the documents you were searching for. Consider this an expression of my gratitude.

That does not mean I will stop searching for you

Spock

 

 


	10. personal interaction

Jim followed the instructions and turned on his television and switched immediately to the news channel. It took approximately five minutes until the pictures were shown that Spock had referred to in his mail.

The video showed Komack taken prisoner and being led to a police car. The reporter cheerfully spoke about his long list of crimes, which included insurance fraud, tax fraud and of course the new scandal with the non-standard clothing. Especially the last one was explained in length, which included that some activist must have leaked the data. The company was now to be investigated. Another interesting detail was the resignation of the head of security which was only mentioned in a subordinate clause.

“Bones! You have to see this!”

Jim queued a rerun of the broadcast and showed it to his friend. After watching it he asked: “Do you think he will hunt us down?”

“Spock?”

“Who else?”

“Why would he? I mean, he took our job from us. He basically turned his loyalty in the span of some hours. If he wouldn't have made it clear that he hates you and by extension the whole team I would recruit him.”

 

Jim thought long about that sentence. There was truth in it and to be honest, Jim wanted Spock as part of the team. So it came to nobody's surprise that Jim tried to contact Spock. He tried to find the man at first, but the other hacker had vanished after quitting his job. So there was no other way than to use the chatroom again. To Jim's astonishment Spock answered his request almost instantly.

 

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I just wanted to thank you for your help

// Mr.Spock: You were right after all

// Mr.Spock: And I found out about your history

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: And what did that tell you?

// Mr.Spock: That you are not a bad man

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I told you, you could have just believed me

// Mr.Spock: There was the possibility that you were a liar

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Fair enough

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I hope you do not view me as an enemy to you anymore

// Mr.Spock: I do not

// Mr.Spock: Should my message in the mail caused you fear of me, I apologize

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Not fear for me, more my team

// Mr.Spock: So it is necessary that I clarify the meaning:

// Mr.Spock: I won't stop searching for you because I want to meet you in person

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: You could have just asked :)

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: But how do I know that this is not a trap?

// Mr.Spock: Because that is not something I would ever consider

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Okay, but I decide where and when

// Mr.Spock: You do not trust me

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I am only careful, because four days ago we were enemies with you on the hunt for my head

// Mr.Spock: Very well, but be sure to pick an establishment with a vegetarian choice on the menu

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: So you are a vegetarian?

// Mr.Spock: My previous statement should have been enough to make you aware of this preference of mine

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: Ok, meet me in two hours at the Venetian Square. I pick you up

// Mr. Spock: How will I be able to identify you?

// CaptainOfTheEnterprise: I will find you, see u then

< CaptainOfTheEnterprise has left the chatroom >

 

Of course Jim didn't go to that meeting without backup. He had Sulu and Chekov observing the Square from above and Bones as guard. This time, Jim was the one with the voices in his ear.

“So far, nobody acts suspicious”, informed him Sulu, and Chekov added: “Spock is waiting for you at the fountain.”

Jim looked ahead and saw the other hacker leaning at the small wall in the middle of the square. He walked over.

“Mr. Spock?”

The man looked up and nodded. “Mr. Kirk.”

“You can call me Jim.”

“I thought your name is James?”

“I like the shortened version better. And I see you have done your homework. I mean, with researching my background.”

“Yes I did. And you may call me Spock.”

“Okay.”

“Would you mind taking our conversation to a more private place?”

“Of course not. I know a restaurant nearby that has some vegetarian dishes and offers the customers some privacy.”

Spock followed Jim to a small Italian place at the west side of the square. They sat down in a small booth for two people.

“As far as I can see, he has no backup with him”, chimed Bones in Jim's ear. A little too loud, because Spock bend over the table and plucked the bug from Jim's ear.

“I guess your whole team is watching us?” Jim wondered if he only imagined the sad tone in Spock's voice.

“I'm sorry, but they didn't trust you. After all, you were my enemy some time ago.”

“And what am I now?” Spock seemed to be curious.

Jim shrugged. “Honestly? I don't know. Although I am willing to stop labeling you as an enemy.”

“I am gratified to hear that. And I believe I have to thank you again...”

“What I am interested in is what you were doing at that company. I mean, you were a legend, you uncovered several scandals and then you disappeared. Why?”

Spock considered his words for a while. “Not everything I did was legal and the police was after me. I had to disappear. So I settled for an ordinary life. I closed my eyes and refrained from investigating strange coincidences.”

The waiter appeared and both ordered their choice of food.

“And then I came along.”

“Basically yes. At first I just did my job.”

“And then?”

“A coworker inserted some interesting ideas and you started that chat with me. I became intrigued.”

Jim smiled. “I make a guess, that coworker was Uhura?”

“You know her?”

“Well, she is part of my team. She has a talent for undercover missions.”

Spock looked not too pleased. “So you were playing me the whole time.”

“I'm sorry. If I had known, I would have chosen another way. But at the time you were a problem. I hob you can forgive me that one day, because I would like to offer you a place within my crew.”

 


	11. meeting the team

“Isn't that a little bit soon? For all you know, I could still be bait.”

“A very attractive bait.” Shit, did I say that loud? Jim nearly banged his head on the table. He added hastily: “If it was a trap, then I would be already in handcuffs. And somehow I start to trust you.”

“Are you out of your mind, Jim?”

“Bones, what are you doing here?”

“Well, since that hobgoblin decided to steal your earbud I had to get closer. And Jim? Really?”

“Really what?”

“You know exactly what I mean! Don't play coy with me.”

“Excuse me, who are you?”, Spock asked calm. “From your tone towards Jim I can only assume that you belong to his team.”

“Spock, meet Leonard McCoy, medical doctor, not bad with computers himself and currently my second in command. Well, and sometimes he's an operative.”

“Don't recognize me without that ugly janitor's uniform?”

“That was you? Impressive costume. Suited you just right.”

Bones looked exasperated at Jim. “Did you hear that? I think I've just been insulted. I came over to tell you that Sulu and Chekov have gone offline.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, don't worry, they're otherwise occupied. They just told me that it's boring to watch a square full of inoffensive people. They had apparently other plans for the day.”

Jim smiled. “Okay, okay, I don't need any details. And Bones? I don't think I need your help here.”

“Well, then Jimmy, have a nice date. And Spock? If you turn out to be a bad boy, I'll kill you.”

“The doctor is quite illogical”, Spock remarked as Bones left the establishment.

Jim smiled. “He's just a little bit protective, like a brother.”

“So you two are not a couple?”

“Me and Bones? God, no, never.” Just the thought of it made Jim wince. He and Bones were just good friends and either way, the doctor was straight. Jim however, not so much. Then he decided to change the topic back. “So, Spock, are you interested in becoming part of my team?”

“Since I do not have a job anymore, accepting your offer would be logical, if your work ethic is not twisted.”

“Awesome!”, Jim exclaimed. He never thought it would be so easy, to get that genius to join his crew. Because what would have Spock to say against his code. “I'm sure you want to know, with whom you will be working together then?”

 

Two hours and a very inspiring conversation later, Jim and Spock left the restaurant. They sat there for quite a while and talked about different things. Jim now knew a little bit of Spock's private history and how he became so good with computers.

“My classmates referred to me as a child of two worlds, because my father came from old money and my mother not. It was a constant reminder that I was none of them.” Spock had told him. “Then I discovered that I had a talent with computers and spent most of my time in front of a screen.”

Jim understood the implications. Spock had been bullied and retreated inwards. So Jim told his story in return. How his father had died and his mother had been unable to care for him. How he had to steal money, first through pickpocketing and then on the electronic way. “For a time, I was just a common criminal. Until someday I understood that my dad's death wasn't an accident. I took my revenge without mercy. But I hurt people.” After that, Jim had tried to help people without ruining other lifes. That is why he only wanted to take Komack down. The employees had nothing to do with it and they depended on their jobs. If he had ruined the company, they would have lost that stability, and Jim wasn't a cold hearted bastard. Spock seemed satisfied with Jim's declaration and voiced his desire to meet the rest of the team. Unfortunately, only Gaila answered to Kirk's phone call.

“Sorry, but the two pairings are on vacation, if you know what I mean and Bones does whatever he does. I'm afraid before tomorrow neither of them will have time for you or Spock. Maybe you should spend the night otherwise.”

Jim ended the call, ignoring the subtext. Obviously his whole team wanted him and Spock to become a couple and sure, the man was hot as hell, but he wasn't that easy to get, damn it!

“Sorry Spock, but my crew is a little bit, hmm, I would say, unavailable at the moment..? So the introductions would have to wait till tomorrow morning I'm afraid.”

The hacker had just nodded and agreed to meet Jim at a place of his choice.

Now, alone in his flat, Jim thought about the conversation. He came to the conclusion, that he liked Spock very much and that Bones and Gaila were right. Maybe, just maybe he had flirted.

And then he did the only logical thing for once. He buried the feelings deep inside him.

 

In the morning, Jim had to take a long hot shower, because in the night he had dreamed of Spock, because apparently his mind hadn't got the message to bury the thoughts about the hacker. Since Jim wasn't one to torture himself, he gave in to the temptation. When he finally came, he sighed Spock's name.

After that he had to mentally prepare himself to meet the person of his desire.

When Jim arrived at the appointed place Bones was already waiting for him.

“Already here?”, he asked.

Bones just nodded. “I thought we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Don't play coy with me. You know I want to talk about your infatuation with that hobgoblin.”

“First, he's not a hobgoblin, and Second, I'm not infatuated with him.”

“Whatever, but you are. You have at least a crush on him, don't try to deny it.”

“Okay Bones, yes I find him intriguing and sexy as hell. And I want him in our team.”

Bones looked satisfied. “You will have to tell him.”

“I don't know. I don't even know about his orientation and I do not want him to run away. If all I can get is a professional working relationship, I will take that.”

“You got I bad, if you think so much ahead. Maybe you should wait for his reaction. I think he fancies you too, I mean, the looks he gave you...”

Jim shook his head. “Don't know, first he has to meet the whole team and accept them. Otherwise nothing will work. He could still go away.”

“The others should arrive soon. Let's go inside.”

 

As expected, Uhura and Scotty were first to arrive. They both looked happy and came in holding hands. Jim only smiled and told them about the newest developments. Only ten minutes later, Sulu and Chekov entered the room, also smiling and with flushed cheeks. They told the group about their one day road trip through the city. Jim was surprised that Sulu had heeded the tempo limits.

The conversations were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Jim went over and opened it only a gap. On the other side stood Spock with a patient face.

Jim couldn't fling the gate open fast enough. “Spock! Welcome. I'm so - glad that you showed up.”

“Thank you for your enthusiastic greeting, Mr. Kirk. I am honored by your invitation.”

Jim shook his head, “It's Jim, how often will I have to tell you that? Now, come in, everyone's waiting just for you.”

They entered the room in which the team stood in a half circle.

“You know Bones already. He knows some basic things about computers, but is better in stitching people back together. He's also decent when undercover. The lovely lady next to him is Gaila, she's a new talent currently in training by Uhura. I think you know what they can do.”

“Indeed. I already had the opportunity to get a impression on their talents.”

“And next to Uhura stands Montgomery Scotty.”

“And you better keep your hands of my lassie.” The warning rang clear and the mood shifted to the uncomfortable side. But then Scotty offered his hand. “You can call me Scotty.”

“And may I inquire about your place in the team?”

“Well, I am just good with hardware.”

Jim chuckled. “It's an understatement. Whatever we may need, he can build it in record time.”

“Nah, it's nothing special...”

“He's lying. And the other two are Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov. Our driver slash hitman and our thief. Oh, and to prevent any misunderstandings, they are a couple.”

At these words, Pavel bent over and kissed Hikaru on the lips.

“I see. It's an honor to meet you all. As you probably already know, my name is Spock and I am a hacker.”

“Just one question. Is Spock your first or last name?”, Uhura chimed in.

“It is my first name. The whole thing is Spock Grayson, but I prefer to be called Spock.”

Scotty nodded at that. “Then be welcome Spock.”

 


	12. flee or attack?

Gaila was so nice to brew some coffee for the team and then they sat down at the near table. Spock had of course some questions about their whole previous work. He listened to the explanations and descriptions about their jobs and what they had done to help people.  
“You haven't told us yet why you gave up your own revenge business”, Jim prompted some time into the conversation.  
Spock remained silent for a while. “I made some mistakes which nearly led to me being uncovered. So I lay low for a while. The job I did after that ended badly. Because of my interference a lot of people got hurt. I assessed myself and found myself unfit for duty, if one can call it that.”  
“So you went on living a normal life?”  
“What is ever normal? I just took the first job that was offered to me in which I could use my talents. I tried really hard not do hack anything for a while.”  
“And that did work?”, asked Scotty.  
“It went well. I still had a lot to do with countermeasures like improving the firewall of the company.”  
Jim grinned: “Until I hacked that damn thing.”  
“You never cracked it though.”  
“That sounded very smug.” Sulu shook his head. “So it is true that you're better than our Captain here?”  
“Oi, you! I don't like that nickname very much.”  
“So it is your nickname?” Spock seemed genuinely interested.  
Jim's cheeks reddend. “I gave the name myself in a fit of teenaged hybris. I thought every hacker had to have a cool name. Somehow that damn thing stuck. Sometimes I use it even today.”  
“I remember.”  
“Where from? Please let me know”, begged Pavel.  
“Don't you dare!” Jim interrupted the thing before Spock could answer. “Let's just say, I'm not very creative with chat names. But I'm not the only one, am I right, Spock?”  
“Let's call it a draw. But I am curious how your team works.”  
“It's your team now too, hobgoblin!”  
“Bones!” Jim looked exasperated at his best friend.  
“What? If I have to work with him I claim the right to give him a nickname.”  
“So I may assume that you do not particularly like me?”, asked Spock.  
Bones looked at the hacker. “You'll have to earn my trust. And by the way, if you hurt Jim or anyone of this crew, I'll hurt you. Very, very bad. I've been trained as a doctor.”  
“Is this the talk? A assure you, I have no intention of hurting Jim ever. So you do not have to threaten me.”  
“I wasn't threatening you. I gave you a friendly advise.”  
Jim, who sat next to them begged the ground to open up under him. This was extremely embarrassing. “Guys, I am sitting right next to you. Bones, I appreciate your worries, but I can stand up for myself well enough. You don't have to go all big brother on Spock.”

At that moment, the phone rang.  
“I'll get it”, Bones announced at stood up.  
The team remained silent for a while until they heard Bones talking to someone on the line. Then Spock asked Jim about their equipment and if he should bring his own gear. Jim told him to use whatever he would like and even offered the other man some funds to buy new stuff. They discussed their styles of coding and found out that they both liked chess. The amiable conversation didn't last long however, because Bones came back.  
“That was Chapel. We have a problem. A really bad problem.”  
“Who's Chapel?”, asked Spock.  
“One of Bones' informants. They went to med school together. But that's not important. What did she say?”  
Jim had the feeling that something really went sideways, because Bones looked afraid. “You know I told her about Komack. She just phoned to tell me that he escaped custody.”  
“Shit. That's not good.”  
Suddenly, Spock's phone vibrated. “It's definitely bad”, he told them. “I just got alerted that there is a prize on my head. High enough to attract the attention of every hitter in the city. And the assignment wasn't exclusive.”  
Jim looked shocked at Spock. “You're trying to tell me that your ex-boss is trying to get you killed.”  
“I just told you exactly that. He must have found out about my betrayal. It would only be logical for you to get as much distance between you and me as possible. Being near me shouldn't be healthy in the next time.”  
“No. You're part of this crew now. We help each other. And we won't run.”  
“Yeah. No running. Let's bring this bad guy down for good”, Sulu agreed.  
“I don't want to interrupt your bonding moment guys, but how do plan on doing that?”, Uhura interfered.  
Jim smiled. “Finding and capturing should be enough, don't you think? He won't be able to access his remaining money and clever hitters now that. It's basically a chess game. We have to capture the king.”  
“As long as people are not just figures to you to be sacrificed.” Spock looked hard at Jim. “Because that would not be a philosophy I accept.”  
“I said it could be a picture, not that it is accurate in all aspects. I know that every person has a life and can never be sacrificed. I would never sacrifice anyone.”  
“Okay. So what now?”  
“Spock? Can you find the hidden money? I found his accounts on the Caymans and emptied them, but I have to have missed something. Where does the money to pay your assassination come from? And the rest of you, try to find the person or at least clues where he hides.”  
“What do I do?” Bones looked at Jim.  
“You want to help? See if you can find somebody who saw anything. Use bribes if you have to. Uhura?”  
“Yes, Captain?”  
“See if you can get the city's surveillance camera recordings. I've lost the access to them three hours ago and haven't had the time to search for the reason.”  
“What is you job in the whole thing?”  
“Monitoring and keeping an eye on the facts. Should I put out a manhunt for Komack?”  
“The police is already looking for him. And if you offer less money than he does for my head, then nobody will tell you anything.”  
“Yeah, I know the rules myself, Spock. I wish I had the funds to save your ass.”

In the following hours, Jim became more and more nervous. He knew that it was only a matter of time until somebody found them and by extension Spock. Another fact was, that the money Komack had put on Spock's head was enough to feed a small army for some years. Jim had to consider the possibility that if they were discovered they wouldn't stand a chance.  
He tried to convince Spock to find himself a safe place to stay, but on the other hand he did not want him to go. Jim had the irrational need to keep the other hacker nearby. He told himself that the reason for his wish was that he considered Spock part of his family.  
When Uhura brought in the city's traffic surveillance recordings he and Spock helped her watch them. Jim also held contact with the rest of his team. That way, they soon figured out that Komack hadn't left the town. They were even able to narrow his location down to some warehouses.  
“Damn cliché!”, muttered Bones over the comm. “I'm there now. Should I try to find him?”  
“No. That would be too dangerous. I imagine he now has enough knowledge of the incident that brought him down, including your face”, Jim told him. “Better you wait for some backup. I'll send you Sulu and Chekov.”  
However, that didn't work out, because five minutes later, Bones delivered an update on the situation.  
“Boys and Ladies, we have a problem. I was able to find the mark, but also his twenty mercenaries. No way to get past them.”  
“Bones! I told you not to take any risks! Did they see you?”, Jim exclaimed.  
“They did not see me. I merely found a good place to watch the situation. Send Sulu to my location please.”  
Jim was reluctant to send them into this. This was too big for either one of them.  
“Jim?”  
“Spock.”  
“Three people are not enough. May I suggest that you call the police and let them handle the situation?”  
“I can't, Spock. Because if the police get's to him, the price on your head won't vanish. I'm pretty sure that a man like Komack can pay the money even from prison.”  
“And what is your plan if we get to him?”  
“Convince him to take the assignment back.”  
“That seems a bit naive, Kirk.”  
“I still can kill him Uhura.”  
Spock looked pained at that suggestion. “I hope you're not a killer, Jim.”  
“I'm not a killer, Spock, but I'm the only one here. The ones out in the field have sometimes to protect themselves.”  
“Sadly yes”, said Uhura. “Does this change your view on our team?”  
“Not much. I knew what I was getting into. So if you plan to invade Komack's warehouse I want to go with you.”


	13. let's prepare for a fight

“Why do you want to go with us?”, asked Jim. “That would put your life in danger.”

“It would not be in more danger than it is now. And if you go and risk your fine ass for mine than I want to help.”

“That is illogical. I thought you were one for logic?”

“Eight people are better than just seven. So my suggestion is perfectly logical.”

Jim sighed. “Fine. But I want you to carry at least a taser.”

“You work with tasers?”

“And non-lethal projectiles.”

Uhura smiled. “Yep. Sometimes it is even fun. Remember that time when Bones, Sulu and Scotty freed that one hostage using paintball guns?”

“Oh, I remember the videos they reported on television afterward. The bad guys were covered in red paint and kept shouting that it wasn't blood.” Jim grinned. “But that won't help us today. I tell Sulu he should get the ones with the rubber projectiles. Spock, you have half an hour if you want to back out. Then we'll drive to the warehouse.”

 

“Are you out of your mind, Jim? You know as well as everybody that we can't march in there! We are con men, not some goddamn soldiers! Sulu and Scotty agree with me. We are not doing this!” Bones sounded furious. “You're risking everybody's life with your stupid plan! You better think of something better!”

“Tell me, Bones, what is your alternative?”

“I don't know yet, but going in like this cannot be the solution. I agree however that we have to get to Komack and his mercenaries are in the way.”

“So you're stopping the action without an advise how to do this better?”

“Yes. Because I am the second in command and you do only listen to me.”

Jim sighed. He fully understood Bones' problem with the whole thing. He looked over at Spock and saw relief in the man's eyes.

“You offered your help, knowing that it would be a disaster?”, he asked the other hacker.

Spock looked at Jim. “I hoped your team would put a stop to your frantic thinking. I am however flattered by your concern for my safety.”

“At the moment you are not out of danger, remember that. I would like to see you in saftey, but at the moment I am somehow lacking a reasonable plan.”

“I would suggest that we put our minds together to find a solution that will most likely insure our survival - “

“And I thought you would say: _our continued existence_.”

“I could have said that, but it seemed a bit harsh and out of place at the moment.”

“So, ruling out the ambush, what can we do.”

“We can start with what we have.”

“And that would be?” Jim asked.

“Our team, which includes one hacker, three operatives, one driver, one thief and a tech genius and most importantly one mastermind.”

“If you put it like that, it sounds like we have some options.”

 

“I like this plan better, Jim”, Bones told them an hour later.

“Do you? I like it less, because it involves too many unknown variables. The mercenaries are unpredictable. And Spock's life will be on a silver platter.”

“On the contrary. I think they are controllable and a risk we can't deactivate. And I may say that my life is in danger even now. No need to be troubled about it.”

“You are important Spock.” Jim shut his mouth, _To me,_ he thought, _especially to me._ He looked in Spock's face and saw that he had gotten the message.

“I understand, Jim.”

Jim did not understand him. Did that mean, Spock reciprocated or that he was just letting him down easy? What -

“Should I tell Miss Uhura that she is needed here?”

Jim shook the thoughts off. He first had to insure Spock's _continued existence_ , before he could worry about possible feelings and if they were there or not.

“That would be great.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Komack received a recorded message in his warehouse which included a video. A beautiful women offered him Spock alive. She proved her words by taking the camera with her and showing him the person in question chained up to chair. She wanted half of the money in advance, then she would ship the prisoner to a place of his choice. But she also demanded more money, since she would deliver living cargo and not only a body.

 

Jim thought he hallucinated. “That guy has already transferred the sum to our account, Uhura. And he's given the address of his real hiding place as our place to drop off the delivery. He also offered a discussion about the price. Is he really that idiotic or is the police on his heels? Chekov, Gaila, can you check that for me? And for all of you that are left, prepare the van.”

It took Chekov only ten minutes to screen Komack's situation. “Keptin, he seems to be as idiotic as you expected. The police is nowhere near his safehouse. Only reason for him to have delivered Spock to his actual location would be one of comfort.”

“Jim?”

“Spock?”

“I've been able to trace the money transfer back. Should I clean out the account?”

Jim smiled. “That would be great. But do it as soon as we know he doesn't have any other accounts hidden somewhere.”

“That's why we wanted the discussion, isn't it?”

“Yep. Let's hope we get what we want out of him. And now we have to go. Are you prepared to be chained up again?”

“Yes, however I would like it better were it for another situation.”

Jim nearly bit off his own tongue.

 

As soon as the van was prepared, Jim sent the first part of the team out, which consisted out of Chekov, Gaila and Scotty. Their job was it to secure the location, which meant that they had to replace two mercenaries and for Scotty to get in control of the tech.

“You have fifteen minutes until we arrive. Are your goals achievable in that time?”

Chekov nodded. “Since they placed the guards wery wery unstrategic it shouldn't be a problem to isolate two of them. And then I will get Scotty in. No problem, I can do zat!”

 


	14. idiots, just idiots

The drive to the warehouse was silent. Sulu steered the vehicle as skilled as ever and Uhura seemed to be calm, but Jim was in inner turmoil. Bones, who sat next to him offered him pitying looks. Their job was it to pose as Uhura's guards. They all had agreed to let her do the talking and negotiating. It was her specialty at least. Spock was already chained up and sat with Jim and Bones in the back of the van. He seemed uncomfortable in his bulletproof vest under his shirt. The handcuffs on his wrists seemed to bother him also, but he didn't complain.

“Are you okay?”, Jim asked.

“Of course, Jim. Why shouldn't I be?”

“Sorry, it was a dumb question.”

Spock shook his head. “Do not concern yourself. What is, is. Even if it seems like a no-win scenario -”

“I don't believe in no-win-scenarios Spock. We will get out. Everyone of us. The only one that's going down is Komack.”

“Jim? This is Scotty. We're in and I have access to the whole building. Hey, they even have automatic doors - I have a great idea how to use them!”

“Go on Scotty, tell me about it.”

“Aye Captain, I think I can tweak the system so ...”

 

“Captain? We're at the appointed place.”

“Thanks Sulu.”

The driver's voice seemed steady, even if the situation was not perfect. “And we are surrounded by heavily armed guards.”

“Okay. Remind me to thank Bones for his intervention. He was right. We wouldn't have been able to take them all out. Chekov, Gaila, are you in position?”

“Yep. And we got their plan. Komack seems to honor his offer. He has not given the order to shoot you on sight.”

“At least something”, muttered Uhura. “So I won't have to play the bomb game?”

“What bomb game?”, asked Spock alarmed.

Jim shook his head. “Don't worry. It's a mind game we used before. It does not involve a real bomb. So Uhura, what scam do you think you'll pull?”

“Depends on the situation. I'll give you all a fair warning or a signal for help.”

“Good. I hope everyone of you knows the codes?”

The whole team on the comms gave affirmative statements.

“Then let's go.”

 

Uhura was perfect. She played her role wonderful. She wore completely different clothes compared to those she wore whilst working at the company. Komack did not recognize her, as was to be expected. But it went sideways anyway.

They lost their comms early on, when the mercenaries searched them for it. That was the moment, Jim seriously considered running. So far, Komack hadn't been very trustworthy and the possibility remained, that the man just wanted to shoot them. Get revenge and eliminate all witnesses. But for now. Komack made no move that way, so Jim tried to remain calm.

“May I inquire why you put so much money on a simple employee of your former company?”, Uhura asked suddenly. “I delivered him to you, but I want to know why.”

“Curiosity, Madame, I understand. Well, I will give you your information. He deceived me, a betrayal to the whole company I build up.”

“Care to explain that?”

“Not further. It is all you need to know. Now, you certainly want your payment?”

“Of course. And what to do with him?”

Komack smiled a devilish smile. “I do not know jet. I'm only certain that I will enjoy my revenge.”

“Are you talking about torturing him?” Uhura spoke out what Jim feared. “That is not what I brought him for.”

“Take your payment and go, girl.”

“I can't.”

“And why is that so?”

“I can't leave a man to torture. Especially not an innocent man. He told me that it wasn't him who stole the data.”

“And why would I believe a girl who just has a crush on her prisoner? How pathetic.”

 

That was the moment Jim had to step forward.

 

“Because Spock was not the one who hacked into your servers and got the information out. It was me. He simply left the company after he found out about it's chicanery and falseness. Yes, don't look at me this dumbfounded, it's unbecoming. The only reason I am talking to you is for the life of another innocent man. And you've just threatened him again. So I'll threaten you. I will make your life in prison miserable as hell if you don't pull your assignment back. And don't think you can shoot me and be done with it. I have a backup plan.”

“So tell me what you want, Mr?”

“I already told you. Pull the assignment back and I'll leave you to it and won't interfere with your prison time. Otherwise...”

“And the money that you stole from me?”

“You will get to keep thirty percent of the sum you placed on Spock's head. That should be adequate and be enough for at least ten years after your prison time.”

“I want sixty percent and you can walk out here without worry.”

“Driving a dirty bargain, Komack?”, Jim asked. “You get forty.”

“Fifty.”

“Agreed. You get the money as soon as me and my crew walked out of here. Five-Oh, Understood? Five-Oh and not a penny more. And now pull that assignment back.”

Komack stood up and trembled to his computer. The thing was connected to the internet via cable. Jim grinned at this folly. It made things easier.

Five minutes later, the man announced: “All is done. And now get out of here before I change my mind.”

Jim looked over his shoulder and saw that the treacherous man had done so. Then he nodded and the laser point on Komack's chest disappeared. When they reached the door, police car sirens could be heard from afar.

“What is that?”, asked Komack surprised and alarmed.

Jim smiled his most devilish smile. “We never talked about the police. I took the liberty to call them. Have a nice time in prison.”

“I will reopen the hunt on Spock!”

“That will make your life only miserable. And by the way, you can try to do it from here without luck. Bye.”

Then Jim, Spock, Bones and Uhura left the safehouse. Jim only hand one command left. “Scotty, do what we've discussed. Lock his damn electrical doors.”

 

 


	15. An end is always a beginning

The team was able to flee, before the police arrived. Needless to say, the cops were very surprised to find their most wanted refugee locked into a warehouse together with some other very interesting characters.

The press reported that the police even called for special forces, because the mercenaries were heavily armed and had turned on Komack. In the end however, nobody got hurt and a lot of handcuffs found their use. The crew followed the reports with mixed feelings. Jim was relieved that Komack had been captured and nobody came to harm, Bones was still anxious because he suspected that Komack would plan a revenge.

Only twenty minutes later, the phone rang and Jim answered it. On the other end of the line spoke Christopher Pike. He thanked Jim and told him that he was glad that not one person got hurt. Then the conversation became more personal, so Jim told Chris about Spock and what had happened. They talked for a long time.

“Tell him, Jim”, was the advice Chris gave to Jim.

“I will.”

He heard Pike laugh on the other end. “Just don't wait too long, son.”

Jim did not intend to wait long, but he fully intended to wait for a good moment.

That moment happened to be sooner than Jim had expected.

 

“I owe you my life”, Spock told Jim some ten days later. They were in Jim's apartment. Spock had given up his “normal” life and had left his old life behind. He was now a vital part of the team. Jim had invited him to stay at his flat for a while, until he had found another place. But some days ago, they had kissed after dinner, and the arrangement became (after some discussion) permanent. They had both agreed to be open for the future and

Jim shook his head. “You will never owe me anything, Spock.”

“On the contrary-”

Jim interrupted him. “Don't you see just how selfish my actions were?”

“You risked your life for me. That is the opposite of selfish.”

“I have a confession to make then. I nearly sent my team onto a suicide mission because I wanted to keep you alive. I wanted to impress you. I wanted...”

“What did you want, Jim? Tell me, please.”

“Just...” Jim didn't have the courage to say to Spock how much he wanted to have Spock at his side. How much he felt for the other hacker/genius and maybe friend? How much he desired nothing more than to kiss Spock right here, right now. But it would certainly seem like an evasion, but on the other hand, Jim couldn't answer. So he remained silent and looked in Spock's eyes, trying to communicate his feelings without words.

The other hacker smiled, well, his eyes started to gleam, but it was enough. “Maybe you could get what you want right now? And maybe even more than what you were dreaming of?” The tone indicated a second meaning there, something deep and sensual.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“Obviously. The only question is, why are you still hesitating?”

Jim practically flung himself at Spock but he still looked him in the eyes before he kissed him, just to check. And then it was all an embrace and lips on lips. It was Spock's tongue that entered Jim's mouth and not the other way around. The kiss became incredibly deep, a promise to never let go, and all Jim could feel was Spock and the unexplainable euphoria that his feelings were reciprocated. The urge to get closer filled Jim and he climbed on the other man's lap. His legs landed on each side of Spock's hips. He adjusted himself, fully aware of his arousal.

As their currents state of clothing became _slightly_ uncomfortable, Spock broke the kiss. “There is a perfect bedroom upstairs”, he suggested.

Jim didn't answer, so Spock just picked him up bridal style and carried him the up the stairs. He placed him carefully on the bed and took Jim's shirt off.

“Wow, you are strong”, Jim marveled. “I wonder if you know how to use your strength.”

Spock joined him on the bed only seconds later, kneeling over Jim's body and pinning his hands above his head.

“I think you will find that I know how to use my strength.” As proof, Spock kept holding Jim down and started kissing him. Deep and with tongue.

Jim only moaned and wriggled his wrist out of the hard grip. He wanted to take an active part and slid his hands under Spock's shirt. Spock allowed it, so he let his fingers roam over the other man's back and chest. He carefully stroked the skin available to him, but soon he wanted more. He pulled on the shirt and encouraged Spock to take it off. They broke the kiss for barely a second.

Spock pressed down and Jim felt the heat from the body on top of him. He felt safe.

 

“You still haven't told me how you were able to call the cops.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock quickly on the cheek. “Chekov knows my codes.” He shrugged.

“And which code did you use?”

“Do you remember that cop show? Hawaii-Five-0.”

“No, never seen it.”

Jim still smiled. “Well, then you wouldn't know. Based on the name of that show, if Uhura names a sum of money and stressing the Five – Oh, then everybody knows that she plays a cross with the police. Ergo whoever has the possibility to make a phone-call, does just that. In that case it was Pavel.”

“Are all your codes based so illogical?”

“Oh, shut up Spock, I know you love me being illogical.”

“Indeed. And I hope you will teach me all your codes.”

Jim kissed Spock on the lips. Then, before he deepened the kiss, he whispered against the other man's lips: “I will teach you everything.” Jim intended to use a lot of positive encouragements to achieve this goal.

 

 

“What will we do next?”, Bones asked another week later. “Because I know you bloody idiot. Can't sit still, can you?”

Jim took Spock's hand and ignored Leonard's surprised glance. “There is so much injustice in the world. Maybe we can help some people who were wronged. And most of all: It'll be an adventure!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every story has to find it's end and this is it. I loved writing this AU and although there is some sadness in ending it, I look forward to my new projects.  
> Acknowledgements:  
> First of all, I would thank everyone who left me kudos and comments.  
> Special thanks go to rosemanon, who wrote a comment to nearly every chapter and thus encouraged me to write on, and to Tsuta_De_Psy, whose comments and voluntary work as beta on the first few chapters I highly appreciated. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own any of the characters/names/places, i make no money with this.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes I made.


End file.
